The invention relates to a pot-spinning device of the type in which yarn guided from a guide positioned within a spinning pot is wound in layers onto the inner wall of the spinning pot as a spinning cake and, more particularly to bearings for supporting the spinning pot.
In conventional pot-spinning, yarn is deposited in a plurality of wound layers as a spinning cake on the inner wall of the pot by means of relative reciprocation of the pot and a central yarn guide disposed concentrically within the pot. The pot is usually driven by a belt, similar to the belt drive of spindles of ring-spinning machines. Pots of this type are typically supported for rotation in roller or ball bearings. The capability of pot-spinning devices is limited by bearing and driving technology. A pot-spinning device of the conventional type is known from Austrian Patent AT PS 288 924, for example. The seating of the pot in this application is effected with deep-groove ball bearings instead of roller bearings, and the drive of the pot and the lifting device for the yarn guide is effected by means of belts. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,008 which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, discloses a pot-spinning device.
Known bearing techniques in pot spinning, such as the roller bearing technique have productivity limits defined by the speed value capabilities of the bearings. The speed value is the product of the speed and the diameter of the bearing. The limits for the speed value are mostly predetermined by the rolls or balls of the bearings being capable of operating at the centrifugal force generated by high rotational speeds.
Thus, a bearing system for spinning pots at higher speed productivity than conventional bearing systems is desired.